UltraViolet
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Pre Movie. Willy Wonka gets ready to open his first shop
1. Prologue

It was another day in Maggie's small town. Every day, she would open the window, overlooking her school, and breathe in the cool fresh air. Today was no different.

"Why is this town so boring?" Maggie asked her mother. She would ask this countless times. The response would always be the same.

"Something will happen. Soon"

But how soon was soon? When was something going to happen?

It was the weekend, which meant Maggie was free to go about town on her walk, as she normally did. She enjoyed the sound of her boots making a crunchy sound underneath the soft snow. Her long brown hair, was always loose. Maggie let it be that way because she couldn't stand it being tied up. She wanted it always to be free, blowing about her face, sometimes going into her bright blue eyes.

As she passed by the shops, something caught her eye. The shop, on the corner of Cherry Street was covered in newspaper. The bakery, Maggie had came to adore was gone. A "For Sale" sign hung over the door. She had to resist crying. The man that owned the shop was so kind to her, unlike other people.

Well, she couldn't live in the past. So she continued walking down the street.

"Cherries. Chocolate Cherries. Cherry flavored chocolate? No, they won't like that. Let's see. Bananas. Do people even like bananas? Scratch bananas"

Maggie narrowed her eyes. She could hear someone muttering to themself. She looked up to see a man in a black coat and huge goggle like glasses. He had reddish brown hair, cut into a bob. On top of his head was a huge purple top hat.

Maggie was just passing by, when the man suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Hi. My name is Willy Wonka. Do you like bananas?"

Maggie's eyes were wide now. "Uh...no. I'm more of a raspberry girl"

Willy smiled, wrote something down on a pad of paper, and began to walk away.

"Why do you ask?" she called.

He spun on his heel. "I'm opening a candy shop. I need to know what pople like. Do's. Don'ts. If they sleep on their right or left side"

"Why would sleeping be important?"

"It just is. Bye now"

Maggie stared at Willy. "Where are you opening your shop?"

"Corner of Cherry Street"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't open a store on Cherry Street" Maggie protested.

"Who says I can't" Willy asked.

"Says me" Maggie responded.

Oh, she was upset now. She couldn't let someone move into her old friend's bakery. No way, no how!

"There are already plenty of candy shops in this town. Why can't you park yourself somewhere else"

"Because I like Cherry Street. Cherries are my favorite fruit. But I don't see what a little girl like you is going to do about it" Willy said with a wide smile.

Maggie cast a scathering look at Willy before stomping her foot, and turning away. She would show him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I have bad news" Maggie said, as she burst through the door.

"What's the matter?" her Mom asked.

Maggie flopped down on the couch. "The bakery closed" she said.

"Mr. Jenkins closed? Oh, Maggie! I'm sorry"

"Yeah! And now some guy by the name of Willy Wonka, is taking over the shop"

"Wonka. Now where have I heard that name before?"

Maggie took the remote off the coffee table and turned the television on. Did it really matter if her Mom had heard of Wonka before? No not really. She just wanted nothing nothing more at the moment, then to sit at the television set, and watch some cartoons.

"Wonka! Willy must be the son of Wilbur Wonka, the famous dentist."

Did she just say dentist?

"But Willy said he was opening a candy shop"

"Really? The son of a dentist, being a candy maker?"

"Yup. It's so strange."

--------------------------------

Really bored, Maggie continued to flip through the channels. She stopped when she saw something on the news. A huge protest for animal rights was going on.

Suddenly, Maggie was struck with an idea. A protest! She could do a protest to get rid of Willy Wonka.

Taking out the cordless phone from it's holder, Maggie speed dialed her friends. If she wanted to get rid of Willy, she would need her powerful weapons.

**A bit short.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda Walters had always had an annoying habit of not picking up the phone. Maggie used to always joke that she was glued to the couch in front of her television set. Today, however, was lucky. She picked up after only 10 rings.

"This better be important! I'm watching tv!"

"Hello to you too Amanda." Maggie replied.

"Oh, Maggie!" There was a thump and Maggie thought she heard the word "darn"

"Sorry! Dropped the phone!"

"Amanda, we have a problem. Mr. Jenkins…"

"The guy you went to see almost every day. The one with the mouth-watering delights? That Mr. Jenkins?"

Okay, maybe she deserved that little jab. But she couldn't help it! Those chocolate éclairs were the most delicious thing she had ever put in her mouth. Just the thought of them made her stomach rumble, even though she had a very large breakfast.

"He closed." Maggie said simply.

"Should I alert the police?"

"Amanda, this is serious! He has been replaced by this Banana Boy!"

"Banana Boy? That reminds me! It's on tv tonight!"

"I'm not even going to ask…"

Really? Banana Boy? There was a show called Banana Boy? Maggie felt sorry for the actor who played him. Imagine being labelled as a fruit for your whole career.

"His name is Willy Wonka. He is opening a candy store right where Mr. Jenkins is. Amanda, you have to help me get rid of him!"

"Banana Boy is one of my favourite shows. I'm not getting rid of my lovely yellow man!"

"Amanda, he is not actually Banana Boy." Maggie said rolling her eyes. And being on the phone, Amanda didn't notice the eye roll.

"So what if I do help you Maggie? This would really cut into my precious television time. Anything in it for me?"

Maggie thought about it for a moment. It didn't take long for her to find a good answer.

"Free cable for a year. Paid for by yours truly!"

There was a couple seconds in which only Amanda's breathing could be heard though the phone.

"Deal. Are we done here?"

"Yes! You can go back to your lover."

"What did you say? You know Maggie, maybe a year of cable isn't long enough!" Amanda said a bit louder than normal."

"It was a joke."

"Goodbye Banana hater!"

"Farewell…television hater."

Amanda sighed. "Was that really the best you could do?"

"Uhh…"

There was a click and Amanda was off the line. Maggie put the phone back on it's receiver and flopped onto the couch.

So it begins.

**As always, this is a short chapter. But I was pressed for time.**


End file.
